HAPPY PHANTA
by Methodical Mind
Summary: In the "HAPPY UNIVERSE", A Fearless Sack Boy named "Rick". Captured and is sent to another Dimension inside his own. He must journey to the end. Gaining the opportunity to fight and win back the trip home. Along the way he falls in love. He gets a convertible car. He has powers. He wields a big stick of energy. He dual wields.
1. WELCOME TO MY WORLD

CHAPTER ONE

WELCOME TO MY WORLD

Rain came down pouring over this living Neon city. Standing at a high point of it all. Was the infamous Villain Rivvok. A cruel yet powerful one.

Holding in his hands a paper of information. Showing a list of candidates and orders. The orders of construct. The list of Honorable heroes. He had one in mind.

He wanted to crush them all. But this one in particular was most important to him. This Sack boy was the key to it. Apart from the control of the High Sons.

The Sack boy he had in mind was one called "Rick". This one would be the one to shift everything into chaos. For them all. Rivvok thought.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS...MADAM SILVER EVERYTHING WILL COME TO YOU" said Rivvok

I

-TORMENT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING-

Inside the old ruined. the hallway was battered and destroyed. Lights above there heads sparked with broken lights. Sack boy guards pushed the wheelie chair.

Sounds of pushing and grunting went on about. The constant moving of wheels rusting as they were pushed. Never cleaned at all. One sack guard said aloud.

A few words about the operation. This kind weren't the easy ones. He mentioned about more of there constant events.

Marked with a bag over his head. Tied up to a solid steel chair. He was caught. Easy this time.

The man who was caught didn't say much. His attacker The Evil Echoing Voice, slapped him a little.

Laughs were heard all about the interrogation room.

"You WILL be MY subject…. YOUNG SACK BOY…" said the evil echoing voice

Laughing went onward. Constantly until the laughing stopped. Sounds from the background.

The laughing insane man went quiet. His tone changed.

"What?! No! Put him in That One!" he yelled

"But-Sir- "

"SUSH! DO IT NOW!" yelled the Evil Echoing Voice

Freefalling through the clouds of colored white stains in the sky. The small sack boy named "RICK".

Dropped face first into the hell of a new world. Not knowing why or from when.

Rick the sack boy was smart. Standing back up he didn't cry.

Instead he scratched his head with angry eyes.

His clothing was long open coat much like DANTE with the white hair like style.

Rick's hair was long somewhat up to his shoulders. His hair color was mixed of blue and white colors.

He had a less of a care in the world. His belt was around his waist. His coat had small details of torn.

He had boots of black color. His coat was white. His gloves were black. Shirt had a symbol on it.

A smiling black and white painted face of a sack boy with a beanie.

The chain around his left hand dangled. With a cross and rows of little hearts.

(from DMC not the new Teen Dante but the original DEVIL MAY CRY series)

Rick could see at the far end of the road a sign. It read as it said.

-WELCOME TO THE MADDENING WORLD -

Rick smiled widely. Looking left then right. Seeing about the location. Vast green planes.

Large, wide, stretched out planes of a massive open land. Rick noticed the run-down gasoline station.

A large 4 door car was left unattended. With a solid new clean look. He didn't mind it at all. Instead.

Jumping into the convertible car. He turned on the ignition with the key he found. Coming to life.

He drove. Heading out into the open road. Moving onward with what he was doing.

Heading North, he reached for the radio. Listening to Fire Alarms by Castlecomer.

He smiled and moved with the rhythm. Making turns without a care in the world.

Suddenly large quakes he felt. Looking at the rear mirror a massive rhino.

Charging at him at full speed. Rick pulled out a powerful Revolver.

Aiming towards it as he looked back.

Giving it a wink. He moved left and right making it a joke to it. He didn't take the threat likely.

Shot after shot went through it's face like skull. Making it to drop into the ground.

Rick's tongue came out as he cheered in joy. Kissing his weapon, he turned forward.

The car came to a cross road with a navigation beep. Rick looked at its coordinates. Sending him North.

Not knowing well enough where he'd be going but was heading there anyway. Wind blew stronger.

Ahead of the road. Was a sign signaling to the nearest town. Rick witnessed its signal.

-TOWN OF MORTECK-

In town of Morteck. Large and wide. The town had small shops and homes.

So many people of Sack people. All around living out their own lives in peace. Arriving into town.

Rick stopped at a near by gasoline station. A black colored car had just drove away from there.

Along with two motorcycles. Heading out to another destination. Rick noticed them leaving.

He didn't remember why or what had happened. Just knowing he was else where now.

In the strange land that he never came to before. But he drove with the punches.

His radio came on.

(DMC 5 Trailer Song Nero's Battle theme)

Moving his head to the beat he enjoyed it. A call came through his iPhone.

While touching the touch pad. The answering tone went live.

"Rick?! Where did you go- "

He was about to answer til the call died. Rick noticed the call. His friend, "Arro".

His mind trying to remember how or what caused this. Many things have passed in his life.

But he couldn't, only he knew he had to get home. He wanted to leave this place.

He even wondered the most ridiculous ideas. One was teleportation and the next was a new planet.

Closing his eyes, he stopped on with these thoughts. Moved on. Stepped on the gas even more.

In his mind the name came through.

"RIVVOK"

Not caring much about it. He could see the open garage here at the Bright Sun Gasoline Station.

Stopping at number 7. Getting out of his ride. He smiled. Looking at the number. Loving the sign.

At distance he could see a dirty worker. With engineer clothes. Her work gloves dirty as usual.

Dirty but she removed her goggles and bandana. Her iPhone was in her pocket as she reached for it.

Reveling a beautiful half pink haired with a mix of purple colored hair. Rick nearly tripped. But didn't.

(Sunflower/Spiderman: Into the Spider Verse Song came out)

Song came rushing out from her speaker in the Garage. She smiled looking outside to the sunlight.

To Rick she was beautiful about herself. Thinking about it. He wondered if she'd even was single.

Rick grabbed ahold of the gas pump handle. Pumping in the gas for his ride. She noticed him from afar.

Eye contact both made. She gave him a wink and a kiss.

Walking up to her in his own style. His hands inside his pockets. His hair moved a little. His smile.

Nervous about it she looked at him in a cute shy way. Introducing himself.

He gave her his number and name. She smiled about it and hugged him. He loved this. She looked up.

Seeing him with a clear smile lips met one another.

Her name "Alice". Both went out on a date. She agreed to go out with him. Thinking good of him.

She mentioned he was weird and strange. Rick didn't mind that since majority never liked him.

Rick explained to her about his past life. The many things he had done over time. He was afraid.

That she would fear him for it. She didn't at that point she reached his hand touching. He was surprised.

-ROAD TO MOUNTAIN HILLS SHADOW-

Over the hill top the car slammed heavily onto the road. Making sparks fly. Rick loved this.

The search for adventure and a new journey. Never loved the idea of being at home.

Tires went over and over. Spinning around with the motion. Constant driving, he went on with.

Alone in his convertible car. He noticed on the rear view mirror another vehicle at the distance.

She was far behind him. In her motorcycle she continued to follow him even after the mention.

The words he used as he spoke to her about his life and the dangers. She didn't care about it.

The road was dirt and cracked road concrete. The tires struggled a little. Alice was at back seeing him.

She used nitro to try to catch up. Rick didn't want to have her get hurt or anything.

Through the earth below. Came rushing up to the surface a powerful like beast called.

"WREXT"

Alice looked freighted by it. She stopped dead in the tracks. Rick turned the stirring wheel hard.

Spinning his vehicle around in 360 degrees. Making a full turn. In reverse he drove. His eyes forward.

Winking at Alice from afar. His left hand with the dangling steel heart chain.

Glowing a shiny glow in daylight. His massive weapon of a long barrel pistol.

Fired all 9 rounds into the brute of a beast. It screamed in pain as it smashed onto the ground.

The beast was shaped like a blackening void of mystic energy. Shaped like a bear. With a long tail.

Strong and ripped like hulk. The nine rounds had hit its face and chest. Killing it quickly.

Alice saw him as a powerful Sack boy. Not just any normal kind either. Still driving in reverse.

Eyes winked at Alice as he spun again. Screeching tires went out making loud noises.

Rick continued with what he needed to do. Even if it hurt her feelings. He would love her.

FOREVER

Closing his eyes, his smile went out a little. His serious face was almost there to see. Til he chilled.

Calming himself down he never went back to his old self. Rick looked at the dangling chain. Knowing.

The honesty of what he does is not just for himself. But for the many alive all around him.

Catching up from behind. Holding swords and shields. At distance they were trying to catch up.

The far vehicle of a jeep in black colors stayed at distance. Through binoculars he could see Rick.

The back of his head with hair flicking over and wavy. Knowing it was him.

Reaching up to Rick's doors were the bikers from the other day.

Rick smiled at one on his left lifting his sword. On his right was the shield one with a glowing light.

Rick flipped the switch of his radio. Turning on the song called.

"What's Up Danger" from Spiderman: Into the Spider Verse"

Rick ducked under as the blade barely touched his long smooth hair.

From his coat he pulled out dual pistols. Leaping into the air with a back flip.

He aimed at both firing over and over. Rapid shots.

Alice drove past the Jeep. The driver and the passenger screamed a little. In fear they just jumped.

One looked at another. The one in command pushed the driver aside.

Alice noticed the car slowing down. Rick dropped behind her. His arms wrapped around her.

She slapped him and kissed him. Rick smiled back. Reloading his dual weapons.

Taking aim forward to the Jeep. She drove onward catching up to the car.

Rick looked at her and gave her another one. Rick leaped onto the back seats of his vehicle.

Regaining control of the steering wheel. Heading to the top.

Hours after driving and leaving the bad behind. At the campfire. Rick sat across from her.

She looked at the moon. Rick was eating dinner. Rick enjoyed her company. Making this journey more.

She spoke about the clouds at night, that shape the sign of moon. Rick smiled about it.

Finishing his dinner, he stood up. Walking with his hands inside his pockets.

Standing back up herself. Rick gave her a hug.


	2. ONE FROM TWO WORLDS WILL DIVIDE US

CHAPTER TWO

ONE FROM TWO WORLDS WILL DIVIDE US

Rick lied there on his back. Staring at the many stars high above the sky. Seeing them all glittering. Reminding him of home. Somewhere back there. He missed.

He felt home sick. Yet that was the cost of this job. The kind of open world adventures would bring as a back lash. Rick looked to her. Seeing Alice sleeping.

Her arms around his chest. He smiled, thinking about how much of this life will change. The fact he arrived here. By mistake or destination picked. He didn't know.

Understanding the idea of it all. He wondered what Sara was thinking back at home along with Harris. Did both of them be freaking out about it all.

How long has he been gone. Its been a couple of days by far he thought.

Alice was alone here, she barely believed she would fit in at all. Rick had shown her many things of what he understood as his own reality.

She loved it. the stories. The purity of the neon world he came from. The pictures he showed her. This was going to be a hard and heavy good-bye for them both.

-SACK BOY RICK'S PAST EVENTS-

The Church was massive, closed away from the city limits. Only had a few things.

Never much was mentioned about the Church's true intentions. Except to save the many.

Harris came to the door knocking. They opened Others dressed in black and white colors.

Hooded like people all different Sack Boys. All among one another were children with toys.

Harris looked at the distant altar. All cheered in victory.

Harris looked down at the baby child. Wondering who he will be in the end….

-YEARS PASS BY -

As a child he never had anything to keep for himself. Not even a home.

Rick had to grow alone for the most part until he came across a mentor. A teacher.

A Post like Father Figure. His mother and Father were different.

Mother was the daughter of a powerful God like being. She was exiled for loving a mortal.

His Father was Human. Normal flesh and blood. Both were gone from existence.

His mentor found him. The name of his Mentor "Harris". An old retired Sack Boy Mystical Hunter.

Living off the dirt and lifeless streets of New York. Rick was brought in.

Showed amazing skill and abilities. Brought into the world of Mystical.

A world of Magic like beings and monsters much like demons.

Rick gave it everything he had to be stronger. To surpass his mentor, he trained daily.

Fighting the bad and saving the good in this world.

On the ocean tide. Through the waters from below. Came out Harris. An old looking Sack boy.

Torn clothing with a long blue scarf around his neck. He wore shorts. His shirt was new and white.

Rick was still learning to walk on water. On his surfer board he stood balancing.

Taking a few steps forward. He could see Harris smiling and taking the waves head on.

Rick touched the water surface and went from walking to jogging. Harris saw him moving faster.

Running with force through the water his arms were wide out. His eyes forward. Shifting colors.

His eyes went from solid black to solid blue. He ran across the ocean seas. Leaping higher into the air.

He screamed aloud.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Next day was weapon training. Harris smiled at Rick as the young Sack Boy bowed to his master.

Rick was given gear that had part armor and part clothing. He was surprised by the weight.

Harris threw him into the ground swinging a large blade towards him. Rick avoided it and punched.

Falling onto the ground floor. Harris chuckled about it. He smiled looking at Rick. Both laughed.

Jumping back by 3 feet. Harris swung again and again. Rick's eyes shifted again.

Rick blocked the blade attacks with his open armored hand. Harris's movements were slower now.

Almost he was faster by a bit than Harris. Even his teacher could see it.

That was the point to improve him. To be prepared for anything that would come along.

Harris was feeling proud of his young apprentice.

Months had passed. Rick was relaxing for the first time he wasn't afraid of the world.

Many hated that he was different. He didn't care about there opinions.

He lived as much and as best as he could. In this situation he went about it as much he could.

Meeting him up here was a red head girl with a necklace like chain of hearts.

Her name was "Sara". A long-time love of his life. She was another student under Harris.

Both looked into one another. At the city roof tops of the tallest building in the city.

Filled with life and color. Much of the colors in various styles. All lights were different.

It was a beautiful memory to have and continue.

Both went for a kiss. They did. Helicopters flew by with search lights.

She laughed standing back up and stared at him. She walked backwards and allowed herself to fall.

Rick smiled loving how wild she was. He followed with a little run and leaped forward.

Both free falling as they cheered and laughed. Enjoying the cold bright night of the city.

-EVENTS OF THE PAST-

Smashing through the glass of the abandoned garage. Rick came down smashing onto two guards.

Knocking them out cold. Rick stood up straight. His hair moved back swinging. His whistle came alive.

Slowly walking with a cheer about himself being amazing. He loved this.

The whole floor was covered with glass. He took a few steps forward.

In his right hand spinning his long barrel pistol.

He moved slowly knowing they were coming with more guys. Rick dodged the incoming bullets.

Firing back at the soldier Sack boys. He killed one by one. His aim was on sight. Spinning his pistol.

It dropped back into the side holster. His attention was towards the swinging door as swat like cops.

Rushing into the room of this broken-down hell. Behind came out a massive like Venom creature.

-BEAST MAALU-

Buff and filled with mystical slimy energy. Swat Sack boys came in firing at the walls and tables.

Taking form of a brute strength body with a nasty looking head. With many sharp teeth.

Through the damaged walls. Beast Maalu screamed ever so loudly. Spit was coming down.

Two flash bang grenades came through sliding past Rick and his troublesome encounter.

Rick noticed the head getting blown clean off as he saw the sides. She was here. He knew it.

Alice was running around the perimeter without alerting anyone. Rick pushed aside the body.

Standing up he stretched over. His attention was towards the Swats they ran away from it.

He smiled with his tongue out Alice looked at him with a "Seriously?" face.

She smiled at him moving passed him. She looked back at him as he stood looking at her walking away.

-THE BAD GUY THAT SHINES THROUGH ME-

Kicking the door as it swung wide open. Rick walked all badass like into the mess hall.

Seeing the massive construction of a powerful device with tubes.

The bad guy was short like Sack Boy except the body parts of him were missing.

Or even better they were replaced. Mechanical arms all around building the armor suit.

His name was "RIVVOK". A powerful inventor. He laughed, his dark clothing matched his mask.

Taking aim with his shotgun he fired a powerful like round of acid. Rick barely had avoided it in time.

Rivvok had flipped his switch. Rick took aim from the ground floor. The room was getting ruined.

Electrocuted. Rick could see it the portal opening from the outside. Sucking things into it.

Rick struggled to grip onto the floor. Looking to see back where Rivvok was at.

He lost his grip being. Rivvok laughed and laughed.

Rick went into the portal as he was struggling to break free.

He was spinning and sent to another dimension. Portal closed behind him.

He spinned and turned all the way around. The portal turned and flipped him.

Burned parts of his clothes and his body. Continuously spinning wildly. Rick was losing himself. As he fell into the maddening world of a portal. Closing his eyes.

He dropped out of the sky. Landing onto the grass of a ground floor. Landing here in this new dimension.


	3. ENDING THE REALITIES BETWEEN DANGERS

CHAPTER THREE

ENDING THE REALITIES BETWEEN DANGERS

I

-ONE OF RICK'S BEST TOUCHING MOMENTS-

Flying through the chunks of trees and smashing into a car. Rick held the handle of a broken legendary sword. Blinking quickly. The villain he was fighting.

Flew past him rolling across the ground with steam burning out from his body. Grunting and just lying there. Rick stood back up and looked at angry Sara.

Sara slapped Rick for making a bad call. Yet this one wasn't an easy bad call. Rick looked at the ground.

He had broken the sword of Ares. A powerful item that was passed down to Sara from her Uncle.

Smiling stupidly to her she pushed him aside. Walking away mad as heck. Rick blew her a kiss.

Walking away. Rick headed passed a few homes as rain came down.

He stopped and noticed over his shoulders. The Cemetery. Heading into the Cemetery.

He found the burial of his parents. Both. Side by side, ordered by Harris and treated with respect.

Rain came pouring all around him. The graves wet, sad as much he could be. He needed them.

FATHER-Jonna

MOTHER- Aversa

I

-BACK TO PRESENT DAY IN THIS REALITY-

His memories of the past were slowly coming back to him. Rick felt his strength. Returning.

Knowing this was the path he needed to take in order to leave. To escape back to reality.

Alice might be real enough to escape with him. But if she's not then that would mean something.

Less or more either way she was someone he'd never forget. Accepting this made it easier.

Rick looked at the midnight morning sky shifting colors of orange and blue, shifting to the clear morning.

He smiled seeing the stars dying out. His hair moved with the wind. Looking over his left shoulder.

The distant animals, people, and small things in life. All co-existing.

Even in this reality that wasn't his own. Made things incredible. An existing world beyond our own.

Radio came alive as he flipped the switch.

(Legendary by Welshy Arms)

Song kicked into motion. Rick bopped his head to the constant music.

On the road they went together. Rick looked to the back seat seeing her sound asleep.

In her jacket and covers. Asleep. Rick drove with a drink in his hand. Taking a sip.

iPhone rang once more. Looking down to it. He stared at the number. Reaching out to it.

He could see the name that gave him a little bit of a chill.

It beeped. Sounding the arriving destination.

Stopping the vehicle. Screaming and grunting aloud came from afar. Looking at the I phone's screen.

He saw the name of Sara. He sighed about it. She had broken up with him before this.

Now she wants to talk. He didn't like it at all. But looked back at Alice.

Ahead of him, line of Mystical monsters were racing towards him. Around 5 of them.

Tires went racing with such pressure. Pushing and sending in a flying forward motion.

Rick gripped both hands onto the handle of the steering wheel. Alice awoke looking around.

Yawning a little from her sleep. She noticed the blackening splats of energy like blood.

Over the cracked windshield. Rick turned left then right. Most of the beasts were hit.

His smile was wide. Alice jumped to the front seat next to him. She seemed worried about this.

But this was the end game right here. The last part of this journey for Rick. His ticket home.

Even if she didn't want him to leave. She touched his shoulder. His attention was forward.

Out of the sky, came hurling a massive energy spike. Rick noticed it through the clouds came.

Screaming loud. Burning on fires of green and blue. Rick turned the car around trying to avoid.

The fireball of death slammed into the side of the convertible. Causing both and the car.

To hurl flipping into the air. The ground floor was being torn apart from the impact.

Rick dropped and rolled across the ground. As he landed, he suddenly moved back up to his feet.

As if the fall didn't even tickle him at all. Unfortunately, Alice flew and skid across the ground.

Sliding off to the edge of the cliff. Alice screamed so loudly. Rick ran as fast as he could.

He did an instant leap of faith. His arms wide his coat flapped. He yelled aloud.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Alice

Rick fell faster and faster. Alice reached out to him. As he did to her.

From behind the energy ball of a meteor reshaped itself into a body of a Sack boy.

Following them as he dropped faster.

Rick's hand gripped and pulled Alice into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around landing into the ground, taking the damage to himself.

As he rolled to his feet, he let Alice go. Turned around pulling out his Long Barrel pistol.

Aiming towards the falling debris. Waiting for the opportune moment. His hand holding Alice.

The enemy of fire ball came slamming down into the ground screaming fire all around.

Rick chuckled and fired his rounds. The head exploded into bits of flames and stones.

Alice looked back seeing the broken-down building of a massive Court house.

Rick walked passed her. He felt a sudden tug behind him. His smile was wide.

Alice's long hair covered her face and eyes. She was serious about this. Not wanting to let go.

"Please…" she whispered

Rick only stared at the ground. Making a sigh. He looked back at her. His eyes shifted colors again.

"Sorry…I have to go back…You Mean so much to me"

Alice's eyes grew wide. Letting him go of his coat. Rick kissed her.

Seconds as she blinked her eyes he vanished. Gone. Left.

Rick had leaped into the air freefalling into through the roof of the court house.

Smashing through the broken-down materials of a roof. At the center were connections of machines.

Long established connections at the center to one location.

Massive and over huge size of an orbital sphere. Large enough to send back many things at once.

Rick walked up to it. Seeing the control panel with coordinates to leave and come back.

Gaining a bad feeling. Rick looked back seeing Rivvok looking at him. Arms crossed over one another.

"You made it?! Wow…Its time to die Rick" said Rivvok

Rick extended his right arm with an open hand. His energy of blue. Made his body glow.

Long sword like weapon forged from energy became solid. The blade was long and brand new looking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT" yelled in joy Rivvok

Rivvok with opened arms looked smiling at Rick. Both arms came out with dual energy blades.

Yet this man, Rivvok wasn't the normal kind. He was a strange kind of Sack Boy.

Who wasn't given much in return. But had things taken away from him as a child.

Rivvok moved in rapidly. Rick smiled as his body jolted with such energy.

Both men thrusting themselves into one another. To the normal eyes, all you could see were fast colors.

Various fast colors of slashing blue and blackening energies. All colliding into one another. She stood.

Eyes amazed at what she could see. Standing at the broken shattered door way of a wall opening.

Alice was witnessing it all. The damage. The attacks. Everything that was Rick and this madman Rivvok.

Rick mentioned to her that he wasn't normal. His life style wasn't easy.

Left slashes came alive, right bouncing of energy went off as well.

Alice was still compelled to watch with wide open shocked eyes. She became a witness to the event.

Rick flew through the office furniture of the room. Smashing through the massive flipped table.

Dust came out floating all around. Rivvok stood looking at Rick on the ground.

His wounds were bleeding out little by little. Rivvok looked over to Alice.

He sighed just wondering about her. Thinking this entire journey to this point was exciting.

Rick stood back up stretching his legs and arms. Noticing Alice staring at Rivvok face to face.

He knew this was going to be difficult when the chance the moment of time came. To leave.

Rick charged forward again. Rivvok's split second reaction was dead on. Blades sparked with energy.

Both Sack boys pushing one another back and forth. Trying to get the advantage in strength.

Rivvok sent a punch towards Rick. Only to have it get blocked with the opposite hand.

Rick's energy went higher. Sensing its strength and purity. Rivvok tried to match it.

Only to have his own limit show. Rivvok didn't want to lose this. Pushing more.

Rick won the struggle, elbowing Rivvok then upper cutting his lower jaw.

Rivvok was sent hurling into the air. Rick slashed downward then side to side.

Continuously slashing away at him. Rivvok didn't yell at all nor make a sound. Only smiled away.

Dropping to the ground, Rick landed in a cool fashion. His cloak flapped.

Rivvok's body came down into the ground. Blood gushing out from him.

Alice held her arms crossing over another. She didn't know what to say about it. Rick's back was to her.

He stood back up looking to the massive hole above his head. The ruined ceiling.

Rain water came through it. Pouring itself into the old past of abandoned building. Rick looked at Alice.

Walking towards her. His hands reached out to her holding her own hands. Looking eye to eye with her.

She reached out for a kiss to him. Both having there moment. Rick thought about it very well enough.

Wanting her to come to his reality. His world. But would she adapt to it? Would she be understanding?

Rick was very concerned about this decision. Wondering if it would be great.

Alice looked away from him, thinking she couldn't leave her life behind even for him.

Rick understood what she meant by that. He respected her decision. Walking away from her.

Lightly lifting his left hand. The tips of his fingers with bits of flames made a spark.

The machine went active. The doorway of a purple and bright blue with green colored portal opened.

Rick slipped into its bright essence walking backwards. His back being taken into it.

Alice waved as he waved a solid goodbye. She cried dropping to her knees. She cried.

2

W

E

E

K

S

L

A

T

E

R

The colorful roof tops were everything as expressed. He missed her. Not a day came when he didn't.

Rick tried to think of other things. Yet he continued with his journey. Understanding this was life.

This was his own life that he was born into to do. His closed eyes looking to the sky. Rain came.

The tops of this glorious, exotic city just breath taking. Endless of possibilities.

Tossing the coin from his right hand. It went higher and higher. Flipping at a rapid speed.

Sitting down on the edge of the building with one knee up holding up his arm. His coin never came back.

Smiling, he did with it he knew why his coin didn't come back at all.

"You Miss that dimension?" asked Sara

Rick opened his eyes looking to her. Gorgeously dangerous she was. She looked at the coin.

Rick looked at her with a passion. She did back to him.

"I missed you" said Rick

"Shut up" said Sara

H

A

P

P

Y

P

H

A

N

T

A


End file.
